Harry Potter And The Final Battle
by Dumbledore08
Summary: I am writing this story with the hard guidance of JK Rowling. This is how I think the 7th book should be. If you have any suggestions please post a review, or email me. Thank you very much and please, read and injoy.
1. Return To The Burrow

Return To The Burrow

1

It was a warm summers day, and everyone was watching the clouds from the porch. It was three weeks after Ron and Hermione promised to stay with Harry all summer, and they were at the Burrow, it was approaching noon. The sun was high in the sky, and Crookshanks wasChasing lawn gnomes a crossed the garden with glee.

" So when are we off Harry, and were are we going." Ron asked suddenly.

"Well, I've been thinking about that very question since the end of term, I don't know. Maybe we should start at the Dursley's house so I can get some stuff from my room." Harry answered. " I have a few things that are personal to me hidden in the floor boards. Plus, that is were Dumbledore wanted me to go for some reason. He said, "They are my last living family". So my mothers love protects me." Harry was thinking back to the night Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, throwing his possessions everywhere. HE stood so still. Harry has been having a lot of memories pop into his head lately, after Dumbledore's death. " Then I don't know were."

They were all stuffed to the gill with Mrs. Weasley's usual breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was in the garden picking weeds with Mr. Weasley and Fred, George and Ginny were playing Quidditch farther along in the yard.

"How are things between you and Ginny" Hermione asked. She was sitting on the porch swing with a book in her hands. The title read SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTEMPT ADVANCED SPELLS. Her eyes were moving so fast it was almost un-humanly. She asked it without even looking at Harry, as though she thought he would start yelling like he has done so often lately. Harry looked at Ron, who was picking at a scar he got during his fight at Hogwarts the previous month as if pretending not to listen, and then he looked at Ginny. Her hair moved so freely. How beautiful she looked in her Quidditch uniform.

"I still have feelings for her, but I can't get to close to anyone. I mean look what has happened to everyone I let in, Dumbledore, Sirius, anyone I call family gets killed, and I can't or won't let that happen to Ginny. I care about her, and the time we spent together I will remember forever. But if she got hurt, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Well I think you are just being stupid. If she wants to be with you, it's her choice. When I was with

Vicktor..."

" Oh here we go again. Are you still writing to that guy?" Ronsaidwith a testy voice. He still hasn't told Hermione how he feels about her. Actually, the only person Harry thinks Ron told was him.

" Well you were the one who was all over him at the Quidditch world cup " Hermione said in a mocking voice " Vicktor this, and Vicktor that. You're just jealous because you didn't ask me to the Yule ball."

" So you are going to bring stuff up from that far back, Why don't you throw..."

Harry didn't here the rest of the fight. He was walking up to his room " They are always at it" Harry thought to himself. " When are they going to give it a rest? He was walking up the stairs, he opened the door and he stopped dead in his tracks. His room was destroyed, there were pictures off the walls, or missing glass, his trunk lay sideways with all of its contents all over the floor. Harry's hand flew to his wand immediately. He raised it ready for anything. There were holes in his bed were it looked like a sword was stabbed threw. He wishes he could yell, but he didn't want to give this trespasser, whoever it was, his position. If only Ron and Hermione would have seen him leave. He looked at the closet. He could have sworn the door was open when he left. " Visiandius" He whispered. The closet door became visible, like a one-way mirror. Nothing... Maybe it was Fred and George's usual tricks, but no. Somthing's different

" Nice try Potty, you have always been easily tricked. Now turn around nice and slow and drop your wand."


	2. The Masked Figure

THE MASKED FIGURE

2

" What are you talking about." If he could just distract this man for a few moments, maybe he could do a silent spell." And who are you" Harry said firmly.

" Well, I don't think that is any of your business." The man said, but his voice wasn't deep, it sounded, if anything, scared.

" Pretty cocky Malfoy, aren't you." Harry said confidently. He knew right away." You no, you don't sound like a Death Eater. You still sound like a little boy to me."

" Watch it Potter, If you know whats good for you."

" You know, I'm not gonna take orders from a guy-"

" IMPERIA"

Harry felt like he was locked inside his mind. He could feel and see what was going on, but he wasn't in control. He heard a voice in the back of his head, " You will show me were the locket is." Why, It doesn't seem purposeful. What will I get out of it. I shouldn't have to do this. It's not me. " Do it or I will kill you" Yeah, but why he thought. It's not something I would do. You're trying to persuade me. He was in control again.

" Wha-"

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I can throw off the Imperious curse. I learned fourth year. Though I must say, yours was a lot weaker than Moody's"

" Expileiarmus" Harry's wand flew back and he was knocked sideways. " Not so tough without your wand are you Potter. Now lets go down stairs and have a little chat with the weasels and the mudblood. Maybe they know were the locket is. Our maybe they will prove to be a good persuasion device for you." Malfoy walked over to in front of the bed and picked up Harry's wand.

Harry was in front of him and he had both wands pointed at Harry's back. When they went down stairs Harry saw that all of the Weasley's were tied up in chairs and surrounded by about 11 Death Eaters. Harry was already making a plan in his mind. It was racing but he knew, just like back in his fifth year when they were at the Department of Mysteries, not everyone was going to make it out. It seemed impossible. If Harry could just keep him talking, he could find a way out,

He knew it.

" I will ask again Potter, were is the necklace."

" A lot more brave Malfoy, now that you are in front Of your gang again." Harry jeered in an antagonizing way. "If I remember correctly, you don't attack anyone on your own. You always need back up."

" You shut up, I don't need anyone's help."

" I think you do. You see if you didn't, you wouldn't have brought Voldemorts crew with you." At the mention of his name everyone flinched. He just got it, if he could just say the name one more time…

" Don't say his name you little punk, you are just as unworthy as this Mudblood over here." A chubby woman on Harry's left hissed as she pointed to Hermione. She raised her wand to Harry and said " Let me kill him now for being disrespectful to the Dark Lord."

" NO" a Death Eater yelled from behind her. Harry could of sworn it was the werewolf Greyback that bit Bill the previous year. "We have to get the necklace first."

" You know your leader is a mudblood to, don't you. Or aren't any of you worthy enough to be on talking terms with Voldemort." Everyone flinched again, but this time Harry was ready. He spun around and grabbed the wand from Malfoy. "Accio Wand." Harry's wand flew back to him and he dove to the right to dodge a flash of red light. As he was diving, he dropped Malfoy's wand and went into a roll dodging more flashes of light.

Somebody shouted " Impidementa"

Harry was to fast " PROTEGO" he screamed and the bluish light flew back towards the Death Eater, He ducked and a shelf exploded over his head dropping a giant picture on his head. He wasn't moving. Now it was 10 vs. 1. If he could just free the others!

Looking down he saw they were all tied together bye one rope. Someone was getting closer, aiming at the ceiling Harry yelled " Stupefy" A red light shout out and hit the roof. It collapsed in a cloud of dust. He just bought himself a few minutes. But all of the Death Eaters were yelling out curses and jinxes. Colored light was flashing everywhere. " Slicia Rope" the rope was cut and everyone jumped up and began Shooting off light out of their wands.

" What now Harry" Hermione asked.

" We fight. What other choice do we have? SECTUMESAMPRA" Harry yelled. Blood flew

Out of, what Harry had only hopped was a Death Eater. All Harry knew was he had to get to, or protect the Necklace in any means necessary. It had a clue to the other Horcruxes. Harry knew it.

Hermione screamed, "STUPEFY" At a man who was running right for them. He fell with a loud CRASH. Now it was 8 vs. 8. A fair fight.

The dust cleared and Harry saw for the first time, the amage. The guy that Harry's SECTUMSAMPRA spell hit was holding a long gash in his ribs ( Thank God it was a Death Eater) There was a pool of blood and it didn't look good. To his left Ron was fighting a Death Eater who seemed to be an adult and maybe far out of Ron's league.

" Pertrificus Totalous" He yelled

" Protego" The Death Eater was to fast. Ron had to jump behind the sofa to avoid his own curse. "Come on little Ron, is that all you got. Maybe I will just have to bite you like I did your tasty brother Bill." Harry's heart dropped. Ron was fighting one of the oldest Death Eaters. Greyback.  
"You'll never beat me when I can hear your spells ickle Ronni"

Ron jumped out and a Yellow light flew from Ron's wand. The Death Eater flew threw the wall into the kitchen.

Someone behind Harry yelled " AVADA KADAVRA" His heart fell. The only spell that could kill one of his last family members, that could even the odds. He whipped his head around and saw a Green light fly from Malfoy's wand and hit Ginny in the back. Ginny fell over backwards and Mrs. Weasley ( Who's Death Eater had Apparated) began to scream.


	3. Reliving A Nightmare

Reliving a Nightmare

3

This can't be, Harry thought. How come every time I letsomeone in they die. He felt a beast raging inside

of him, readying himself to fight for the death. He

looked around and saw Malfoy with his wand raised and

a smirk on his hood less face. He seemed much skinnier

and a lot paler. This was a fight Harry new that was

coming since his first year. I must be able to use

silent spells to beat him, Snape prabrobly has taught Malofoy silent spells.

" Tornadusa" Harry yelled with his wand pointed at

Malfoy. He was picked up and thrown threw the window

behind him. Harry didn't spare any time. He jumped up

and threw the glassless window. There was blood

running down Malfoys back. He rolled over and a green

light shot out at Harry. The Killing curse. With not a

time to think he jumped behind a tree as it burst into

flames.

Harry thought really hard... Conscintrated, and

he thought " Crucio" As Harry aimed his wand right at

Draco. He dropped and started writhing and squirming

in pain. His knees were in his chest, and his eyes

were watering. When he was done, he stood up with

blood shot eyes.

" SO, YOU LEARNED HOW TO CONRTOL YOUR ANGER INTO A

SPELL. BELLATRIX TOLD ME YOU TRIED KILLING HER, WITH

NO PREVAIL." Malfoy screamed as he gasped for air..

And then a purple light hit the ground in front of

Harry , shooting dust into the air.

Harry wasn't even thinking. It was like he was under

the imperius curse again. But, He wasn't. This was a

different feeling. An adrenaline rush, maybe...

He ducked back behind the burning tree, and spared a

glance at the house. Mrs. Weasley was bent over Ginny

with tears in her eyes. Ron was still dueling his

Death Eater that was thrown threw the wall. Hermione

was holding a cut on her arm that looked pretty

severe, Mr. Weasley was holding up Ginny's head not

talking, he looked really pale. Fred and George were

dueling out in the garden, their spells have improved

so much since joining thee Order. All the Death Eaters

must have Apparated. He peeked his back out from

behind the tree to see Malfoy staring right back with

his wand pointed straight at Harry's face. He had to

get Malfoy. He thought real hard... " Imflanza" A

streak of flames shot out of his wand and further

engulfed the tree in flames. He saw a few spells fly

threw, knowing that Malfoy had shot them. Though he

missed horribly, his will to fight scared Harry a

little bit. He knew Malfoy would fight to the death.

The flame wall was about 8 feet high and 7 feet wide.

Alright, he was ready. He jumped threw the flame wall,

when he hit the floor he rolled, and he swear he saw a

spell hit just a few feet to the right of him. He

thought " STUPEFY" as he was crouched and hit Malfoy

right in the head. He crumbled in his dead weight.

Turning around he thought " Scourgify" and the flame

was doused in a giant wall of water. He ran into the

house to Ginny. He fell to the floor dropping to his

knees. He grabbed her head and feet and pulled her

close to him and whispered, " I'm so sorry Ginny. I

never have stopped caring about you. You can't be

dead, this is what I was trying to protect you from". The others backed away giving him room. Both

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley started holding each other. Mrs.

Weasley crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.He bent

low and kissed her. It was weird, it might just be the

guilt he felt from being the cause of all this, but he

swore he could feel moisture still in her mouth

He reached down, and felt her wrist. A PULSE!

" She's not dead." Everyone ran over and looked down.

" She's got a pulse, right here in her wrist. Do you

Feel it." Ron bent down and put his hand on her wrist.

" That is diffenatly a pulse. I know it is"

" Reneverate" Harry said confidently. The color came

back to her cheeks and she sat up, gasping for

Breathe.

" So did we win? She asked curiously.

" Yessss..." Hermione said in a faint

Voice... The she collapsed with a blank look aon her face


	4. Race Against Time

4

Race Against Time

Everything that just happened was racing into Harry's mind. What happened to Hermione to cause her to collapse? He had to find out and fast. He looked around to see Mrs. Weasley conjure a bed out of thin air and lay Ginny in it. Mr. Weasley, Ron, George, and Fred were all around Ginny asking her what happened. Did anyone realize that Hermione is on the ground not moving?

" Hey I need some help over here" Harry screamed to the others. They all turned around and started running towards them.

" What happened?" George asked stupidly.

" I don't know, but I think she got hit by a cutting curse." He said looking around at the others. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of the Death Eaters disappear with a distant _pop._ " Help me look for something out of the ordinary, like a burn mark or something." They looked everywhere but couldn't find any type of unusual mark or anything.

" You know, Hermione was telling me about this spell she read about. The Death Eaters use it to kill muggles. It's a type of curse that drains out most of the blood. It really confuses the muggle pleasmen." Ron said knowingly with a distant gazed look on his face.

" Well if that's a case we need to get to a potion book to find a Blood Replenishing Potion, and we need to get it fast." Harry said as calmly as his desperate voice could.

" We'll go look for a book in her trunk, maybe she'll have one." George said turning around with Fred heading up the stairs to the room that Hermione and Ginny shared.

" I'll try contacting the Order. We need some guard to protect us, plus one of them is bound to know a potion for this." Mr. Weasley said. He turned to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder " Number Twelve, Grimgauld place" And in a flash of Emerald flames he was gone. It was only Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry now.

Why doesn't everyone seem to care what happened. They're just walking around, in case they haven't realized there is a girl dying in their living room. Harry thought angrily.

" We got something," Fred screamed as he came running down the stairs with a thick old book in his hand. "Right here." He threw it to Harry who opened it to the dog-eared page. It was called the _**Quickest Blood Replenishing Potion (QBRP)**_. Harry was racing threw the two pages of ingredients and gasped as he got to the last page. It was a very complicated potion. " The book says it takes two hours to make, but we have to start when the sun is parallel to the place were we are brewing the potion. That's in Like three Hours." All four of them gasped. Now they saw the importance of the situation… Harry thought.

" Well, tell us the ingredients." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

" Ok, we need 3 12" roots of an Ogden tree, 4 rat or mouse hearts, essence of gnome droppings, dog wood seeds (no less than 3 and up to 10), the blood of the victim, a locket of hair from someone who is very close to the person, 1 cup of Dandelion juice, and 5 rabbit ears." Harry finished leaving out the one ingredient that He would have to get himself, for it was very gruesome and he didn't expect anyone to go after, the finger of a fallen opponent.

" Wow, those are some awkward ingredients." George said sadly.

" We will just have to find them around here." Mrs. Weasley said. " There is an Ogden tree out back about a half a mile to the south of here. Fred, you take your broom and go. George, Go get gnome droppings and boil them over a blue flame for ten minutes. Ron, go to the barn and get four rats and cut out their hearts and bring them here." Ron looked like he was about to puke.

" You want me to what." He said with a very blank expression on his face,

" You heard me." She said very forcefully. " I have dog wood seeds in my cupboard along with Dandelion juice. So I will go and get the Rabbit ears. Harry, you stay with her."

" Ok" he said very sadly. Where was he going to find a finger? That was the only part that would ruin this potion, and Hermione's life…

It was about two and a half hours later and all the ingredients were gathered. They were all just waiting for the sun to go parallel with the cauldron to start the brew. The whole family was back and they were talking to Ginny, while Hermione lay in a bed across from Ginny. Mr. Weasley had returned about an hour ago with Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and Bill. Moody was walking around outside looking for anything out of place, while Tonks and Lupin sat in the kitchen holding hands. They had decided at the beginning of summer to give a relationship a try. Bill sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed and asked a question Harry knew would come. " What happened today?"

" Well, I don't really know"

" Harry it is crucial that you be one-hundred percent honest with me. I need to know what is going on so we can help stop it next time."

" Ok, but you are the first person besides Ron and Hermione that I have told. At the end of last year before the whole ' Death Eater' fiasco-"

" You mean the battle." Bill interrupted.

" Yes. The reason Dumbledore and I weren't at the school that night was because Dumbledore had a theory, a theory that makes a lot of sense to me. The theory was that the reason Voldemort- oh come on, you should be used to that name by now." Harry said because bill had just flinched so bad, he almost fell off the edge of the bed. " Anyway the reason that You-know-who, is still alive is because he has seven Horcruxes."

" Where have I heard that word before?"

" I don't know, but it is something unto witch someone places a part of his or her soul. This is done to prevent them from dying. Well, Dumbledore came to me and said he thought he found one. But when we got to the place, it turns out that someone else beat us to it and left a locket in its place." Harry reencountered this story with a puzzled look on his face. He was staring at the floor were Ginny lay mere hours ago. " Anyway the note said 'To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in hope that you will meet your match, you will be mortal once more'" Harry finished his story with a kind of a blank expression. He memorized the letter having read it so much the past fortnight.

" So er… who wrote the note to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

" I don't know, the person signed the letter with the initials R.A.B"

" And how many Horcruxes did you say there were."

" Seven"

" Wow, Look out side it is almost time to start-" But he never finished his sentence, for Moody just hobbled in with his one good eye on Harry, and the blue one stuck in the side of his head.

" Harry, can you come here a minute." Harry nodded, got up, and walked with Moody who led him outside a few yards to a spot behind the garden. " Does this bloke look familiar?" Harry followed his gaze to a lump in the middle of a bunch of weeds.

" YEAH, that's the guy who was fighting with Hermione. Is he…?"

" Yep, dead. I don't know how, but from the look on his face I'd say he has a bad wound." He flicked his wand and the guy was lifted up and started rotating slowly. " Right here in the leg, there is a long gash. Poor guy bled to death before he could Apparate." Harry thought hard, and then with almost a dumbfounded look pointed his wand at the guy's finger. _SECTUMSEMPRA, _he thought and the finger was chopped of like it had been hit with a sword.

" I think we'll need this for Hermione's potion" Harry said as he turned around and ran back into the house. Everyone had already started the potion, and was putting the last of the ingredients in when Harry walked in.

" That should be it" Mrs. Weasley said with her unusual concerned voice. " Now it should be a Maroon color." But as she looked down she realized something, it wasn't!

" That should have worked, we don't have time to try another potion, and Hermione will be dead in three more hours. It would have been cutting it close before." Lupin said in an overly concerned voice.

" Here" Harry said as he threw the finger into the potion. It immediately turned Maroon.

" Now it takes another half an hour to boil, then it should be fine." Mrs. Weasley told all of them. And sure enough half an hour later they were pouring the hot liquid down Hermione's throat. At first it seemed like it didn't work. But she started to stir and Harry knew she would be fine. He got up and walked out of the house and down to the forest about a mile away from the Burrow. Who would it be next. Why does everyone he love always get hurt. He had to run. Far away from anyone.


	5. Preperation For The Future

5

Harry just couldn't understand, why was he dealt this horrible fate. He has to kill Voldemort, or be killed. Who wants that kind of life? The only thing I can do is practice all the spells I can in the next few days, then I'll leave for Private Drive on Friday. No one else deserves to be hurt because of my fate. It's mine, regardless of how hard it is, I must accomplish this feat alone. It will be a very lonely course, but I must do it.

" AAAAHHHH." Harry picked up a rock and threw it into the forest. It is so stressful.

" Can I join you?" A voice came from behind him. Harry turned around to see the scars on the face of Moody.

" Sure… How did you know I left?"

" Magical eye remember?" Moody responded pointing to his blue eye. " Listen Harry, I know how you're feeling right now."

" No disrespect, sir, but I don't think you have any idea" Harry felt his anger rising again.

" No, well I'm going to guess anyways." He said as he put his damaged hand under his chin in thought. " You fell responsible for the events that went down today. You're also a little confused because you're not exactly sure how to handle the future." As he finished he threw Harry a grin.

" You covered a few things, but not all." Harry grunted, upset that Mad Eye did seem to have at least some thought of what he was going thru. He looked at Moody for a few minutes. He just stared back, obviously waiting for Harry to keep going. Harry was biding time. He looked away from Moody and towards the sky. It looked like a good chance of rain. He looked out towards the forest; he could see a bunch of life. There were birds flying and building nests in the trees. He looked over to the left; a fox seemed to be stalking a rabbit. He thought, I guess I can't stay quite any longer. " What…" he finally said as Moody was still staring at him with a stupid grin.

" Well, aren't you going to tell me what is really wrong?" He said as if Harry was dumb.

" I actually hadn't planed on telling anyone."

" Harry, everyone in that house really cares about you, and they all really want to see you succeed, but you have to tell us what is going on or we're pretty much useless. And don't worry about Ginny, she's a tough girl."

" How'd you kno-."

" Harry, I could see how you really feel about her with my one good eye. I think everyone knows." He gave a tiny chuckle. " Plus, Ron was kind of bragging to me that his sister was going out with 'The Chosen One'."

" Oh, really." Harry knew he would have to tell Moody what was really going on eventually. But how, how could he word it so it didn't seem impossible? " Well if you really want to know…" And Harry went into the whole story about the Horcruxes, Dumbledore's death and were they where, and what the prophecy contained. When he was finished Moody had a look of a frightened schoolboy.

" Well, that's all?" Moody said jokingly. Harry left out how many Horcruxes there really were. Though, he knew for sure two were destroyed. And the third might have been destroyed by whoever this R.A.B was. " Ok, get your wand out." Moody said suddenly, breaking Harry's thought.

" Uh- Wh- what?" Harry responded slightly confused.

" Get your wand out, I'm going to duel with you to see what you got. Then I will work with you for the next few days and train you on how to become an excellent duelist. I will teach you so you have some sort of chance against the Dark Lord. Now on the count of three" Harry had positioned himself about 15 feet away from Moody and had his wand out, ready for anything. "One… Two… Three…" Before Harry knew what happened a silver light flew from the tip of Moody's wand. Harry rolled backwards just in time to see the spell hit the ground with a loud _BOOM!_ When Harry stood up, Moody was running right at Harry with lights flashing out of his wand. Harry barely had time to react. Ducking behind the tree, he heard spell after spell hit the trees all around him. He knew he was way out of his league now. Moody was an old Auror with Ministry training; he was a 17-year-old. He cleared his head, which is how he always does well when he dueled Voldemort last time. He felt the spells and reacted automatically.

" I see you behind the tree Harry you can't hide forever!" But Harry didn't plan on it, with a deep breath; he dove out behind the tree as a pink light flew out of his wand. The spell missed as Moody dove behind a toppled tree. When the spell hit, it turned the tree to ice. " Nice one" Moody bellowed as he released another curse. This time the light was a deep crimson, and it moved very fast. Harry thought, PROTEGO. The spell hit the shield and rebounded on an un-expecting Moody. He ducked back down again, and the toppled tree was vaporized. Harry thoughts STUPIFY, and the red light flew straight at Moody. It hit his leg and he did a front-flip landing hard on his back. Harry the thought EXPELLIAMUS. Moody's wand was flung out of his hand and he flew against a different tree.

" Not what you expected, was it Moody?"

" No, you are very good… But you still have things to learn. I can teach you many things that are both legal, and illegal. But you are the only one who can use them to defeat Voldemort." Moody said as Harry helped him up.

" Accio Wand." He gave he wand to Moody. He knew this is what Dumbledore would have wanted, him to learn all of these spells. He knew in the end, he would surprise Voldemort, and make Dumbledore proud.


	6. The New And The Old

6

Harry and Moody had returned over an hour ago. They had been all muddy and gross from their little duel in which Harry had beaten Moody (an ex-Auror) in a little under 20 minutes. When they had returned to the house, both Ginny and Hermione were feeling a lot better and had been moved to the couches. Ron was playing wizards chess with Fred, while Bill was waiting for Fleur to return home from the bank so they could work on their wedding plans. George was doing a budget for his and Fred's business, Weasley's- Wizard- wheezes. Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were at the table talking very viscously about what had happened that afternoon.

" Harry dear, would you come here please?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as Harry had stepped thru the door. Moody had hurried up stairs to change his clothes, leaving Harry alone at the table." We were just talking, and we were wondering… If you had any… Well any Idea how Ginny survived that killing curse?" The question was kind of asked quietly and hurriedly.

"Oh… Well… I think so actually." He had been thinking this over very cautiously trying to figure the only explanation. " You see, Malfoy must not have meant to kill Ginny, if a killing curse… Or any of the unforgivable curses really… Are performed without a lot of hatred, then the person on the receiving end of the spell only feels a small percentage of the pain or affect." Harry had been putting this together every since his duel with Lestrange awhile back.

Mr. Weasley had chimed in for the first time " Yeah… that's what Lupin and Tonks had thought. Do you know why they were here though? Why were they trying to kill us?" Harry had felt really hot as soon as this question was asked. He remembered what Moody had said and thought on that for a little while. Why shouldn't he trust the Weasley's? They had been his family for so long. So without even hesitating he told them about the locket, what its values were (He left out the fact that their were more Hocruxes). As soon as he finished, he felt very guilty; Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know except Ron and Hermione. And yet here he was, telling everyone who would listen what is going on. He couldn't let this many people know. It was a danger for them to know. He lifted his wand out of his pocket very slowly; he didn't want anyone to notice. Underneath the table he pointed it at Lupin first. In his mind he thought, REDEVERANCE, the memory enhancement charm. Right away Lupin got a blank look on his face and Harry thought of a new memory for him on why they had been attacked. He used one that entitled Malfoy coming in to seek revenge on Harry for discovering his secret plans last year, and the Death Eaters came on Voldemorts orders. Very slowly he did this to everyone at the table, using the same memory charm and memory for each person. Then when Moody entered the room he did the same thing to him. Fortunately for Harry, His magical eye was pointing in the direction of Ron, who was cheating in his game with Fred. He was moving his pieces farther along the board when Fred wasn't looking. He implanted the same memory on him as well.

Harry felt very guilty about doing this to his only "family". But it was for their protection, not his. " Do you guys mind if I go and talk to Ginny. There are some things I need to discuss."

" Yes, thanks for helping us clear things up a bit Harry." Lupin said with a sort of twinkle in his eye." Was it possible he knew? Of course he probably knew. Everyone must.

" Ok… your welcome" Harry said distractedly. He got up and walked to Ginny's bed. No one was there. Everyone was up and doing something else. Ron was talking to Hermione in a very distant whisper; he had given up his game of chess. Fred and George were talking about their business plans and budget. He was left alone to talk to Ginny. " Hey Ginny, how're you feeling." He said with a shaky voice. Why does she make him so nervous?

" Pretty good considering the situation." She said with a smile.

" Listen, I've got something to tell you. But I don't know how." The words were just coming out of his mouth. Like he had no control. " Do you remember at the end of last year what I said to you?"

" Of course." She said faintly.

" Well, that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I should have never broken up with you. I realize know, that I was just trying to protect you over something I have no control over. When you got hit with that killing curse, I thought I had lost one of the most important things in my life."

" Oh, Harry…" Ginny responded with tears in her eyes. " So what are you saying."

" I'm saying I want to get back together with you, I know it'll be risky, but I'll take that chance if you will."

" Of course I will." She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and pulled him closer to her. She pulled him all the way down and started kissing him.

" Oy, what's going on over there?" Ron asked. But Harry didn't care for this moment; he had won the only trophy worth having.

When they finally broke apart, Harry covered her up and said " Get some rest, you need it." And he turned around and walked over to Hermione's bed.

" What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked suddenly. " I thought you two were finished." Harry got a little hot under the neck.

" Well, we decided not being together is more risky than being together."

" Oh shut up Ron, besides, you have me now." Hermione said awkwardly. Harry looked up as fast as his head could manage without snapping.

" What?"

" Well, me and Ron just decided to go with each other. Turns out, He's liked me for years." She said blushing. Harry had always known this moment would come since his second year. Hopefully it'll last long enough for them to defeat Voldemort.


End file.
